Otra dimensión
by Mikamei
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto acomodan pergaminos y por un descuido viajan a otra dimension. Ahi se encontraran a ellos mismos pero un tanto diferentes
1. Chapter 1

**OTRA DIMENSIÓN  
**

 _Por MikaMei_

* * *

Estaban tres ninjas acomodando unos libros y pergaminos en un cuarto de la torre del Hokage, esa era su simple y sencilla misión. Eso era lo que pensaba aquel rubio, solo se quejaba por ello.

-No puedo creer que Kakashi-sensei nos haya dado esta tonta misión nosotros…- fue interrumpido por el golpe de un libro sobre su cabeza.

-Basta Naruto! Esto es importante-Dijo la joven peli rosa la cual era causante de que aquel libro aterrizara sobre esa cabeza.

-Hmp, mejor cállense ambos y dense prisa, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que estar encerrado con ustedes dos-Ambos giraron para ver al joven azabache que había dicho eso.

Sasuke tenía un tiempo de haber regresado a Konoha, se llevaba mejor con su equipo pero de vez en cuando prefería entrenar y pasar tiempo a solas.

-¿Cómo puede ser importante? Sólo son unos tontos pergaminos-ttebayo.

-No sólo son unos pergaminos Naruto ¿Acaso no has leído por lo menos algo de lo que acomodas? Estos-dijo señalando la pila de libros y pergaminos- son jutsus secretos, algunos no han sido experimentados y esperan la mejora de ello, por eso Kakashi-sensei nos ha dado esta misión, esto solo lo puede acomodar y ver ninjas de suma confianza, podrían ser robados y por lo mismo que no han sido experimentados no sabes como revertirlos o que ocasionaran.

-Pero Sakura-chan nosotros deberíamos hacer misión peligrosas ya no somos unos simples genin ni tenemos 13 años nosotros ya somos unos verdaderos ninjas.

-Imposible hacerte entrar en razón Naruto- se giró la chica para seguir con la tarea que le había sido asignada pues si no se concentraba en otra cosa que no fuera Naruto quejándose, iba a saltarle encima y romperle uno que otro hueso, no podía creer a veces que ya todos tenían 20 años y Naruto se seguía comportando como el de 13 años que el afirmaba ya había dejado de ser hace mucho.

Después de un rato el Uchiha y Haruno habían terminado su parte, pero no podían irse porque Kakashi sabía de ante mano que terminarían ambos antes que Naruto y si se marchaban dejándolo solo con todos esos papeles importantes sería un desastre.

-Apresúrate Naruto, tengo que verme con Ino en la florería y ya voy tarde-dijo Sakura y se encamino hacia el que aún tenía una pila de papeles a los lados-te ayudare.

-Oye Dobe apresúrate, tengo que ir a entrenar-Èl azabache estaba tan impaciente como Sakura pero el prefería esperar que ayudarle.

-Ya voy es solo que vean esto-ttebayo-los 2 jóvenes miraron el pergamino acercándose más a Naruto-mientras ustedes acomodaban todo eso yo practique esto- y empezó a hacer unos movimientos con sus manos.

-¡NARUTO NOOO!-gritaron al mismo tiempo pero fue demasiado tarde.

Salió humo y los tres perdieron la conciencia.

.

.

.

Sakura despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, miro a su alrededor y seguían en el mismo cuarto, no pareciera que hubiera ocurrido nada extraño, excepto que todo su trabajo se había ido a la basura estaba todo desordenado e incluso peor de cómo habían empezado. Buscó a sus compañeros que aún estaban desmayados y se acercó a ellos, miro a Naruto que estaba plácidamente dormido se giró a Sasuke y se veía tan hermoso, como un ángel, sin pensarlo levanto su mano y la acerco a su cara, pasando uno de sus dedos por los finos y delgados labios del azabache, dio un suspiro y susurro un apenas audible…

-"te amo"…

-Vaya que nos ha pasado Sakura-chan?-tocándose la cabeza dijo Naruto.

-No lo sé, seguimos aquí, en el cuarto de la torre del hokage, pero todo nuestro trabajo se arruino por ¡tú culpa!-grito Sakura al recordar que habían pasado casi todo el día haciendo eso.

-Eres un idiota Naruto-la chica dio un salto al escuchar la voz de Sasuke, estaba llena de furia.

-Cálmense vamos a ver a Kakashi-sensei y explicarle-ttebayo.

-No podemos decirle lo que hiciste, es algo por lo que nos pueden sancionar a los 3 estos jutsus secretos aún no están experimentados, pudo pasar algo horrible solo apresurémonos y acomodemos- los 2 ninjas le hicieron caso a Sakura y después de un rato terminaron al fin.

-Vamos ahora con Kakashi-sensei a decirle que por fin terminamos-ellos asintieron y salieron de aquel cuarto encaminándose a la oficina del Hokage para ver a su sensei.

Al llegar Sakura toco la puerta y del otro lado se escuchó un apenas audible – adelante – si no fuera porque sonó muy bajo juraría ella que se trataba de la voz de una mujer, pero borro de inmediato ese pensamiento por el simple hecho de que Kakashi no salía de aquella oficina y menos dejar a alguien en el cargo de hokage.

Al abrir la puerta los 3 ninjas se quedaron en shock al ver a la persona que se encontraba frente a ellos, en la silla del hokage, definitivamente no era su sensei pero aquella persona se parecía bastante a él.

...

* * *

Hola! es mi primera historia y espero sea de su agrado (:

Espero pronto subir la continuación.


	2. Chapter 2

Al abrir la puerta los tres ninjas se quedaron en shock al ver a la persona que se encontraba frente a ellos, en la silla del Hokage, definitivamente no era su sensei pero aquella persona se parecía bastante a él.

-Hola- dijo una voz con mucha tranquilidad-¿Qué desean?

Los tres permanecieron en silencio, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Por cierto-los miro fijamente-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-la mujer que estaba frente a ellos apenas se había percatado de que no eran ninjas de su aldea.

-Buenos noches estamos buscando al Hokage-dijo la peli rosa- nos ha dejado una tarea y venimos a infor...

-Sakura, cállate no tienes por qué darle explicaciones a esta mujer-Dijo esto Sasuke después de taparle la boca con su mano.

-Yo no les he dejado nada, ni si quiera los conozco-dijo la mujer encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Usted?-

-Pues ¿cuantos Hokages creen que tiene la aldea niña?

-QUE CLASE DE TONTERIAS DICE! EL UNICO HOKAGE ES...-Sakura tapo la boca de Naruto que por fin había podido decir algo.

-Yo soy la Hokage de konoha-dijo la mujer parándose de su silla y acercándose a los jóvenes-mi nombre es Hatake Kazuki - diciendo esto los 3 se quedaron paralizados mientras aquella mujer los revisaba y al parecer analizaba- saben, ustedes me recuerdan a mis alumnos del viejo equipo 7.

Sakura y Sasuke comprendieron que al parecer si había traído consecuencias la tontería de Naruto, pues si se ponían a analizar, aquella mujer era de la estatura de Kakashi, tenía su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta con un fleco despeinado, y pelo plata como su sensei, también usaba esa mascara extraña que lo caracterizaba, y con su banda ninja tapando su ojo izquierdo y tenia el apellido de su sensei "Hatake" y el nombre un poco similar.

-Yo… nosotros…so…somos..-La joven peli rosa no sabía ni que decir ¿Dónde estaban?

-¿De qué aldea vienen? Y ¿Por qué tren bandas de nuestra aldea?-

-Somos ninjas de la aldea de la hoja-dijo Uchiha muy serio, mirando fijamente a la mujer Hatake, al parecer Naruto había regresado a estado de shock, Sakura no podía decir algo sin trabarse de nuevo ellos dependían de él.

-No tengo tiempo para bromas, si no tiene algo que decir será mejor que se vayan de mi aldea o los echare yo misma, tienen menos de una hora para irse-dijo mientras les cerraba la puerta a los tres, que aún permanecían afuera ya que a causa de la impresión de todo eso, jamás pasaron a la oficina.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrara por fin un pie la detuvo y de un golpe se abrió de repente, Kazuki se sorprendió y miro al rubio que era el causante de aquel portazo.

-Necesitamos una explicación ¿Dónde está Kakashi? y no me iré de esta oficina sin que me diga-ttebayo, nos asignaron una estúpida misión, acomodamos dos veces aquel cuarto de pergaminos, nos desmayamos y al despertar kakashi-sensei es mujer- Naruto era tan lento que al parecer pensaba que se trataba de una mala broma no le pasaba por esa cabeza hueca que gracias al jutsu que realizo estaban en esa situacion.

-¿Kakashi?-pregunto intrigada la mujer- me estás diciendo que al parecer estas en "Otro mundo"

-¡DIMENSION!-grito fuerte sakura y se dirigió a el Uzumaki-idiota todo esto es tu culpa- y un buen puñetazo cayo en esa cabeza rubia.

-¡Sakura-Chan! ¿Por qué me golpeas?-Y mientras ellos discutían Kazuki los miraba con cierta burla, realmente le recordaban a sus alumnos preferidos.

Por su lado Sasuke, en silencio meditaba todo y encajaba las piezas, después de que Naruto hiciera eso se desmayaron y creyeron que todo estaba normal, saliendo, el hokage no era "él" si no ella, sencillamente kakashi en mujer "Kazuki" y con lo último que dijo su compañera tal vez no estaba del todo equivocada y aquel jutsu los transportado a "Otra dimensión" y cayó en cuenta que sería inútil la ayuda de esa mujer pues al parecer se estaba burlando de ellos y no les creía y la única forma de salir de ahí era como llegaron.

-¡BASTA! Sakura, Naruto vámonos- dijo con su tono mandón y se encamino por aquel pasillo, ellos dejaron de discutir y lo siguieron sin poner algún pero.

-Alto!-grito la mujer de melena plateada pero ninguno de los tres se detuvo.

Después de irse de la oficina del Hokage, Sasuke les explico a sus compañeros lo que pensaba que había sucedido y que necesitaban ir en busca del pergamino que Naruto ocupo.

-Teme estas diciendo que este no es nuestro mundo? Eso es imposible-ttebayo-al parecer uzumaki aún no entendía del todo.

-Naruto ya van varias veces que lo explicamos, solo ve a "LA HOKAGE" es Kakashi pero en mujer- Sakura le decía a Naruto mientras paraban frente al cuarto del que habían salido hace un rato.

-Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei nos puede estar jugando una broma.

-hmp… eres un idiota y no comprendes nada- dijo el moreno mientras tomaba el picaporte para girarlo y poder abrir la puerta, pero antes de poder dar un paso adentro apareció alguien y cayeron hacia atrás los 3 ninjas sorprendidos.

-¿Qué creen que hacen? Ustedes intrusos no pueden estar aquí, claramente dije que los quería afuera de la aldea.

-Necesitamos…entrar..ahí- amablemente hablo Sakura para relajar la tensión que empezaba a sentirse gracias a sus compañeros que ya se empezaban a enojar.

-Nadie puede entrar aquí, solo ninjas de mi confianza.

-De que habla! Acabamos de salir de ahí escombramos todo su basurero y dice que ahora no podemos entrar-ttebayo.

Kazuki se giró para ver que el escandaloso rubio tenia razón-vaya, pensaba en mandar a mis tres alumnos a limpiarlo en estos días.

-Bien! Lo hicimos y ahora déjeme pasar-dijo Naruto encaminándose hacia adentro.

Pero la mujer lo detuvo con un kunai en su cuello y sujetando sus manos sobre su cabeza, Sasuke se sorprendió en lo veloz que fue aquella mujer realmente se parecía a Kakashi.

-Espere- grito Sakura- necesitamos un pergamino, no somos ladrones vivimos en Konoha.

-Jamás los había visto en mi vida.

-Nosotros tampoco pero por favor deje explicarle…

-Bien! Habla niña

Después de un rato se encontraban nuevamente en la oficina de la Hokage pero el ambiente ya no se sentía tenso pues conforme Kazuki los escucho comprendió que no era una idea tan descabellada, esos pergaminos eran de años y no sabía que cosas podría provocar.

-Así que mi versión masculina se llama Kakashi.

-Si Hokage-sama, nosotros somos sus alumnos allá-Sakura hablaba mas tranquila con la mujer.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-Soy Haruno Sakura.

-Uchiha Sasuke

-Uzumaki Naruto el mejor ninja de todo Konoha y próximo Hokage-ttebayo.

-Vaya, ahora todo tiene sentido pues ustedes separe….-fue interrumpida aquella conversación al abrirse la puerta y dejando ver a una chica.

-Lo siento Hokage-sama no sabía que tenía compañía-dijo la joven un tanto apenada- pero desde hace 10 min la esperan en su junta..

-No te preocupes ya acabe de hablar ahora mismo voy-Diciendo esto la muchacha salió y cerró la puerta, la Hokage se paró y se dirigió a la puerta para salir.

-Espere!

-Si Sakura?

-Se va a ir nos dejara aquí?

-Tengo un asunto importante que atender esperen aquí, no tardo- y salió sin decir más.

Luego de una larga espera, se dieron cuenta que toda la oficina era exactamente igual y revisaron toda la aldea desde su ventana al parecer era como estar viendo la suya, pero en realidad no sabían a que se enfrentaban.

-Kazuki-sensei ya se tardó mucho-ttebayo

-hmp… Ella no es nuestra sensei dobe

-Calma teme, es solo que se parece tanto a Kakashi-sensei y si es su yo de aquí debe ser nuestra sensei, ¿Tu qué opinas Sakura chan?

-No deberías tener tanta confianza Naruto, estamos en un territorio que no es el nuestro.

-Llegue-dijo la peli plata al aparecer de la nada.

\- SON LAS 2 DE LA MAÑANA DIJO QUE NO TARDABA- Uzumaki y la peli rosa hablaron al mismo tiempo señalándola con el dedo índice.

-Lo siento, es solo que me olvide de ustedes y ya estaba durmiendo- Y al decir eso Kazuki se rascaba la cabeza

-Como pudo olvidase de algo tan importante!

-Ya estoy aquí Naruto-al parecer a Kazuki no le importaba haberlos dejado ahí- les comente al consejo su situación, los ayudaremos…pero hay una condición

-hmp…¿Cuál es la condición?

-Tienen que demostrarnos que es verdad todo lo que me han dicho.

-Cómo podremos demostrar eso?-pregunto Sakura intrigada, pues la verdad no tenías pruebas.

-Eso ya lo veremos mañana, ademas se supone que ustedes tenían el pergamino que los trajo aquí ¿No?

-No lo tenemos Kazuki, el dobe no recuerda que jutso ni que era lo que decía- menciono el azabache bastante enojado por ese hecho ya que les sería más difícil el regresar.

-Eso lo complica todo, pero por el momento pueden pasar la noche aquí en mi oficina- Y desaparecio.

-Tendremos que buscar el pergamino en el cuarto mañana.

-Si.

-Tendremos que entrar de nuevo ahí!-naruto ya estaba harto de aquel lugar.

-Ya cállate dobe y mejor duérmete.

Dicho eso se acomodaron en la oficina para poder dormir plácidamente.

.

Sasuke y Sakura se levantaron de golpe al escuchar un horrible ruido, como el de un animal, Sakura planeaba defender a sus amigos con su fuerza descomunal pues sabía que con algún golpe mataría a cualquier animal que haya entrado donde se encontraban, mientras que sasuke desenfundaba su Katana listo para atacar.

Se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que no era ningún animal si no el estómago del rubio que seguía en su profundo sueño.

-Naruto!-grito la peli rosa y empezó a moverlo con mucha fuerza

-Que…quee..-Y se puso de pie-Sakura-chan que ocurre, déjame dormir.

-Nos despertó tu horrible ruido de tu panza.

Guardaron silencio y estaba nuevamente ahí.

-Que hambre tengo, con todo lo de ayer no pudimos cenar-ttebayo

Y se dieron cuenta que él tenía razón y su estómagos empezaron a protestar pero en un sonido que solo ellos podían escuchar.

-Hmp….Vamos a desayunar algo-

-RAAAMEEEN!

-Lo que sea pero vamos, muero de hambre.

Y salieron de aquella oficina para ir al primer lugar de comida para saciar su hambre.

.

Encontrando un lugar de carnes, pidieron y comieron, terminando se sentaron un rato más ahí, pues necesitaban meditar su situación. Naruto se había quejado de alguna chica que gritaba escandalosamente que al parecer estaba desayunando también ahí, ese hecho les parecía gracioso a los otros 2 jóvenes, pues él era igual o peor.

A unas cuantas mesas, se encontraban unos hombres que al parecer eran forasteros y sin querer escucharon un poco de su conversación.

-Así que… esta aldea es el lugar de aquella masacre del famoso clan Uchiha-al escuchar eso Sasuke se tensó y puso más atención, al igual que Naruto y Sakura pues vieron la reacción del moreno.

-Si este es el lugar.

-No puedo creer que un miembro de su misma familia lo hiciera.

-Lo sé, no fue más que una persona…- Sasuke ya había preparado su Katana pues no soportaba que hablaran de su hermano Itachi- COBARDE-Dicho esto estaba mas que FURIOSO y sabía que volarían cabezas y no le importaba ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso de su hermano quien había salvado a la aldea? Desenfundo su arma y justo cuando iba a saltar a ponerla en el cuello de aquel hombre alguien se le adelanto.

Miro a la chica que tenía el cuerpo de aquel hombre contra la pared y con una Katana como la suya, su cara estaba llena de furia al igual que la de él y cuando iba a hacer algo… Kazuki apareció.

-UCHIHA- Sasuke, sakura y Naruto veían a la Hokage dirigirse a la chica, acercándose a ella para poder alejarla de aquel hombre, liberándolo de su arma para poder salir corriendo de ahí.

Y vieron como la sentaba en una silla para poder tranquilizarla y cuando por fin iban a salir nuevamente de aquel trance, dos ninjas más se acercaron a ellas.

La Hokage se percató de la presencia de los tres que parecían estatuas viendo hacia donde se encontraban.

-Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto-les grito- acérquense.

Como pudieron movieron sus pies hasta estar a unos metros de las cuatro personas que se encontraban enfrente y la Hatake comenzó a hablar.

-Ellos son mis almunos-señalo a los tres desconocidos- mi equipo siete.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! ojala les guste el segundo capitulo lo subi rapido porque no lo podia sacar de mi cabeza y si no lo escribia se me olvidaria.

No pienso emparejar a la version de Naruto con Sasuke, Yo amo Sasusaku y NaruHina


	3. Chapter 3

-Ellos son mis alumnos-señalo a los tres desconocidos- mi equipo siete.

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto los miraban de pies a cabeza, no podían creer el parecido con ellos mismos.

-Mucho gusto-dijo el único joven con cabellos rosáceos que se encontraba con las otras tres mujeres- Yo soy Haruno Saku- e hizo una pequeña reverencia a los tres jóvenes.

Saku era la versión masculina de Sakura y esta misma se sorprendía lo mucho que parecían, pues aparte de los cabellos rosas que no era brillante y colorido como el de ella, el de él parecía un rosa más obscuro y opaco, sus ojos también eran color jades y su vestimenta era similar a la de la chica, portaba una camisa roja sin mangas, un pantalón negro que le llegaba más debajo de las rodillas y al terminar este inmediatamente comenzaban sus zapatos ninjas como los de la chica pero sin el tacón, y hacia parecer que su pantalón y estos eran unos mismo y finalmente sus guantes negros.

-Yo soy Uzumaki Nanami-dijo la chica rubia muy escandalosamente-la mejor ninja de la aldea de la hoja y próxima hokage "ttebayo- Sasuke y Sakura inmediatamente se percataron que Naruto se había quejado de su versión femenina rato atrás cuando esta gritaba y llamaba la atención.

Ella estaba vestida del mismo color que el rubio, es más la sudadera era la misma naranja con mangas y cuello negro solo lo que la diferenciaba era que el cierre de esta no comenzaba desde la cintura si no un poquito más arriba dejando un poco al descubierto su plano abdomen y el ombligo de la chica y en vez de llevar un pantalón como el chico era un short que llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y las mismos zapatos ninjas que Naruto llevaba, su cabello era rubio y lo llevaba sujeto en dos altas coletas dejándolas caer hasta la mitad de su espalda y ni hablar de sus ojos azules y esas marcas zorrunas que caracterizaban al chico.

Y solamente quedaba aquella chica causante del alboroto pasado.

-Uchiha Sasuki-Mas por educación que por querer presentarse hablo la azabache que se encontraba aun en aquella silla, pues la verdad le importaba y le interesaba muy poco quien fueran esas personas.

Sus ropas eran una camisa blanca como la de Sasuke igualmente abierta hasta el pecho pero a diferencia de el ella dejaba a la vista unas vendas que cubrían sus senos, también llevaba unos shorts negros mas cortos que los de la uzumaki pues además de ellos alrededor de sus cintura se ubicaba aquella tipo falda que tenia Sasuke juntos con aquellas cuerdas moradas, y sus zapatos ninjas eran como los de Sakura largos y con tacon pero estos se subían un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, finalmente su piel era igualmente blanca como la del chico y sus cabellos eran negros con destellos azulados, largos hasta la cintura y los tenia sueltos exactamente como los lucia su madre de Sasuke, que al ver a aquella muchacha no pudo evitar recordad a Mikoto, su semblante era frio sin ninguna expresión a pesar de a ver estado enfurecida hace un momento parecía que jamas había pasado nada.

-Bien- dijo la Hatake- a mi oficina.

.

.

.

Al estar por fin en la torre del hokage se ubicaron los seis ninjas frente al escritorio de Kazuki. Y los tres de esa respectiva dimensión se preguntaban porque a aquellos tres jóvenes nunca los habían visto pues portaban las bandas de su aldea y aún más extraño y lo que causaba la mayor de sus incógnitas era el parecido que tenían y seguían con sus dudas pues la hokage no dio tiempo que ellos siguieran con las presentaciones y así revelar quienes eran.

-Kazuki sensei- hablo el joven peli rosa- Hoy es nuestro día libre ¿Tiene alguna misión que no puede esperar?

-Si Saku, por eso es que los he traido aquí.

-¡QUE! Pero Kazuki- sensei aún no hemos desayunado- se quejó la rubia- todo por culpa de esta "BUSU"- Y señalo a la joven Uchiha.

-CALLATE "AMA"- le dijo está enfadada.

-Pues quien fue la idiota que monto un espectáculo antes del desayuno.

-No iba a permitir que la memoria de mi HERMANA fuera manchada y menos por un simple campesino que no sabe NADA.

-¿Hermana?- al mismo tiempo hablaron Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto.

Todo era extraño, sabían que esos sujetos eran ellos de aquel lugar donde se hallaban pero eso no dejaba en claro muchas cosas para los tres como ¿Acaso ahí no era Itachi el hermano mayor Uchiha? Y ¿Realmente ellos lucían igual de infantiles y tontos como aquellas chicas al usar esos tontos insultos "Ama-Busu" "Dobe-Teme"? Pero la única que sabía que en efecto lucían igual o peor era Sakura.

-Sasuki, Nanami guarden silencio-sentencio la mujer en el escritorio- Bien lo que les diré a continuación es algo muy delicado y necesito su apoyo para ayudar a estos jóvenes- mientras mas hablaba la mujer mas dejaba en desconcierto a sus exalumnos pues se generaban más interrogantes que no tenían respuestas.

\- Y para empezar los presentare, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Después de un largo rato de que aquella mujer les explicara del porque se parecían, tenían similar atuendo y no se digan sus nombres, creyeron que era una broma y que esos eran unos impostores.

-Kazuki-sensei suponiendo que todo aquello es verdad ¿Que tenemos que ver nosotros?- cuestiono el muchacho Haruno.

-Saku todo es verdad, no mentiría con algo tan delicado y ustedes tienen que ver mucho con esta situación pues son mis alumnos de mas confianza y Naruto no recuerda que jutsu uso y no consiguió traer consigo aquel pergamino utilizado.

-Hmp.. Uzumaki tenia que ser- Susurro Sasuki pero lo suficiente fuerte para que todos lograran escuchar.

-¿Qué quieres decir Uchiha?!- gritaron como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo y señalando con el dedo índice a la morena los dos Uzumakis tratando de defender su apellido.

-Simple- dijo sin tomarle importancia y con la expresión seria de siempre- que tu yo de la supuesta otra dimensión es igual de torpe que tu Nanami.

Mientras ellos discutían Sasuke no pudo evitar esbozar una diminuta sonrisa pues como un digno Uchiha aquella chica ponía en su lugar a aquellos rubios escandalosos.

-El apellido mas estúpido es UCHIHA- Volvieron a decir los escandalosos al mismo tiempo. Y terminando de decirlo los Uchiha´s como una estrella fugaz se plantaron frente a ellos con un Kunai en sus cuellos y hablaron al mismo tiempo

-Repitelo Uzumaki- Y sus rostros estaban llenos de furia.

-Sasuke-kun.

-Sasuki-chan.

"Vaya ahora los Haruno intervienen" pensó Kazuki que observaba todo desde la comodidad de su escritorio.

-Ya basta!- gritaron los peli rosas y se interpusieron en medio de esa incomoda situación que había desatado mucha tensión.

-Sakura…

-Sasu…

-NO TE METAS…-Dijeron nuevamente juntos los Uchiha.

-MOLESTIA

-MOLESTO

Al terminar de decir esto escucharon una leve risita proveniente de la hokage.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-cuestionaron los seis ninjas con el ceño muy fruncido.

-TODO! Esto podría ser mejor que estar leyendo los libros que acostumbro- respondió aun divertida la Hokage, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke en el fondo comprendían que esta mujer era igual de pervertida que Kakashi al leer las mimas novelas eróticas- Son tan parecidos que no dudaría que si son y no mienten respecto a su historia.

Un silencio abordo el lugar pues se percataron de las acciones que habían echo tan similares, la forma de ser, de hablar e incluso la forma en la que hablaban al mismo tiempo diciendo la misma frase.

-Bien la situación es esta- un poco mas seria y bien sentada en su silla prosiguió la Hokage- El consejo me pide pruebas que son quienes dicen, si de mi dependiera, daría crédito de que es verdad todo después de vivir esta escena, pero como no es asi se propuso que ustedes-señalo a sus exalumnos se encarguen de darme las pruebas que necesito, tienen todo el dia de hoy,

-Kazuki-sensei pero que clase de pruebas quiere?-aun con dudas pregunto Saku.

-Deben de comprobar sus habilidades. Sasuke y Sasuki son poseedores del "Sharingan" Naruto y Nanami del zorro de 9 colas, y por tu parte y Sakura poseen su fuerza monstruosa y las mejores habilidades medicas, bueno si lo que dicen es verdad deberían de tener todas esas características y mucho mas al igual que ustedes.

-Bien, ¿Cuándo quiere que comensemos?

-Ahora mismo-dijo mas seria Kazuki- esto es urgente, los veo a las seis de la tarde con su respectivo informe asi que deberán separarse para evitar otra pelea de estas, cada quien ira con su respectiva pareja, saliendo de mi oficina se separan, tengo mucho trabajo como para estar saliendo por sus peleas infantiles.

Los seis jóvenes asintieron.

-Ahora salgan de mi oficina y los quiero puntuales.

Salieron de aquel lugar y afuera Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se miraron entre si, ahora era momento de demostrar quienes eran pues de esto dependía si les ayudarían a regresar a su querido hogar.

* * *

Hola espero les guste este tercer capitulo, ya había seleccionado estos nombres de las partes opuestas desde antes de escribir la historia ¿Les gustaron?

Bueno respecto a las palabras mencionadas "Busu-Ama" No se si sean verdaderas y/o correctas, pues quise buscar algunas palabras como el Dobe y el Teme de Naruto y Sasuke y esas fueron las que encontre y segun la pagina que visite:

Ama: ES como "PERRA"

Busu: creo es como muuy "FEA"

Si no es asi haganmelo saber para cambiarlo, adios gracias por sus comentarios :33 3


End file.
